I, the Slayer You, the Monster
by SaraMarsters
Summary: Buffy è stufa di non essere amata e compresa da Spike e ora ha deciso di farla finita. Forse...


I, THE SLAYER; YOU, THE MONSTER.  
  
E anche quella sera ne aveva stesi parecchi. 10? 15? Il numero preciso non se lo ricordava, ma sicuramente aveva fatto un bel lavoretto. Come al solito; in fin dei conti, era pur sempre la Cacciatrice. Peccato, però, che quella fastidiosa polvere di vampiro si fosse depositata sulla sua nuova giacca di pelle. Che fastidio... Stanca morta, Buffy si lasciò cadere pesantemente su una sedia della cucina. Non aveva fame e, sebbene ormai si fosse fatto piuttosto tardi, non aveva neppure sonno. Dawn stava sicuramente già dormendo, perciò cercò di non disturbarla. Scivolò lentamente oltre la porta d'ingresso, richiudendosela alle spalle con il minor rumore possibile. Sapeva benissimo dove andare quando si sentiva sola. Assicuratasi di avere il paletto di riserva in tasca, attraversò il vialetto di casa e camminò lungo il marciapiede. Non le piaceva la notte. Troppe cose oscure e malvagie si nascondevano negli angoli bui, sempre pronte a saltarti addosso. Dopo tutto, questo era il rischio per chi viveva sulla Bocca dell'Inferno. Ogni notte demoni, vampiri, esseri maledetti e creature sanguinarie uscivano dai loro rifugi per razziare la stirpe degli uomini. E allora ecco che arrivava Buffy, la Cacciatrice che salva sempre tutti. Ma quel ruolo di eroina cominciava ad andarle un po' stretto. Buffy uccide il maestro, Buffy redime Angel, Buffy salva il liceo, Buffy sventa l'apocalisse, Buffy muore ma viene resuscitata ed incredibilmente riesce a reinserirsi nella società... Basta. Era ora di darci un taglio. Buffy non era solo un'ammazza vampiri, ma anche una ragazza con un cuore e dei sentimenti. Non ne poteva più di affrontare demoni ed impedire apocalissi. Voleva solo vivere una vita normale, come quella di tutti gli altri. Il suo primo ragazzo era stato un vampiro. E dopo di lui si era ripromessa di non farlo mai più. E, infatti, ecco che un giorno bussa alla sua porta Spike, e qual è l'unica cosa che lei è stata capace di fare? Andare a letto con lui, ma che domande! La sua vita era un vero casino: ci mancava solo un vampiro sanguinario a scombinarla ancora di più. Non lo amava, e di questo ne era ben consapevole. Non sapeva ancora bene perché si ostinasse ad andare da lui la notte. Forse perché era sola, o perché non era capace di trovare un ragazzo normale. Già, forse era proprio questo il motivo. L'unico fidanzato umano che aveva avuto era scappato. Una Cacciatrice non può permettersi di avere legami. Niente amici, niente parenti, niente amore; l'aveva imparato a sue spese. Chi le stava vicino finiva sempre per morire. Ma con Spike era diverso... lui sapeva quali erano i rischi del mestiere. Lui riusciva a capirla come nessuno aveva mai fatto fin'ora. Il loro rapporto non era amore, gli mancavano i requisiti necessari per diventarlo. Non si fidava di lui, né mai l'avrebbe fatto. Sapeva che prima o poi la loro intesa sarebbe finita. Spike era pur sempre un vampiro, una creatura ingannatrice. Era perfettamente conscia del fatto che, accettando che il chip gli venisse tolto, lui avrebbe cercato di ucciderla nuovamente. Non poteva fare diversamente. Spike non era stato creato per essere buono o per amarla, ma per ammazzarla. Queste erano le regole del gioco fra la Cacciatrice ed il vampiro: uno dei due deve soccombere. E a questo punto, non le importava più di tanto se a perdere fosse stata proprio lei. Era stufa di quello che faceva. Aveva assaporato il paradiso e non vedeva l'ora di tornarci. Si sentiva sporca ogni volta che passava la notte con Spike. Non le piaceva neanche più di tanto. Doveva smetterla di andare da lui. A dire la verità, non avrebbe mai dovuto iniziare a frequentarlo. Non voleva più vedere la sua faccia, i suoi occhi cerulei. Non voleva più stare abbracciata a quel corpo senza vita, o svegliarsi nel cuore della notte accorgendosi che il cuore del suo amante non batteva e che non riusciva a sentire il suo calmo respiro. Per quanto ancora doveva continuare ad umiliare se stessa? Lei non era una delle tante sgualdrine che Spike aveva avuto. Non riusciva più nemmeno a sopportare la vista di quell'odioso vampiro. Si sarebbe risollevata solo quando l'avesse visto ridotto ad un mucchio di cenere. In fondo, che ci voleva? Un paletto dritto in mezzo al cuore e via, Spike non c'era più. L'aveva fatto un milione di volte, non sarebbe stato un problema. Era persino riuscita ad uccidere Angel, il suo Angel; perché mai con Spike doveva essere diverso? Era un comune vampiro come tutti gli altri! O forse no... In fin dei conti, quando aveva dovuto affrontare l'apocalisse, quando sua madre era morta, quando lei stessa era resuscitata, Spike era lì. Non Giles, non Dawn, non Willow, non Angel; ma Spike. Non era forse lui quello che l'aspettava la sera sotto il portico di casa per consolarla, per chiederle come andavano le cose, per fare anche solo quattro chiacchiere? Ma tutto questo ormai non aveva più alcuna importanza. Lui non era il suo fidanzato, e nemmeno un suo familiare. Era un vampiro. Un lurido, malvagio, crudele vampiro. E lei era la Cacciatrice. Lei aveva il paletto in mano, lei era la Prescelta che doveva sterminarli tutti. Per questo quella sera sarebbe andata nella cripta di Spike. Non di certo per passare la notte con lui, ma per ucciderlo. Bisognava mettere la parola fine su quella storia. Mentre era immersa nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse di essere già arrivata davanti alla sua cripta. Spinse la pesante porta di legno, il paletto stretto in mano. Spike era lì, seduto sulla sua poltrona sgualcita e scolorita, rubata chissà dove. Non appena la vide, le venne incontro. Le strinse le mani sui fianchi e le rivolse un dolce sorriso. Chi poteva mai dire che dietro a tutta quella tenerezza si nascondesse un assassino centenario? Gli passò una mano tra i morbidi capelli biondo-ossigenato. Accarezzò più volte quel viso pallido come la morte ed eternamente giovane e bello. Non l'avrebbe mai visto invecchiare o sfiorire; mai una ruga avrebbe scalfito le sue fresche guance. Baciò le sue rosse labbra. Erano così morbide e, nonostante tutto, poteva quasi giurare che conservassero ancora il sapore della Londra di fine '800. Interruppe il suo bacio e lo guardò. Quegli occhi... belli, azzurri. Brillavano di gioia mentre lei vi si specchiava. Fu allora che capì. Era arrivato il momento di agire. Lo baciò un'altra volta, le lacrime che sgorgavano copiose sulle sue guance. Estrasse il paletto dalla tasca e lo gettò via. Con gli occhi ancora lucidi, abbracciò più forte il suo Spike. Si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi, in modo da raggiungere agevolmente il suo orecchio. Con la voce rotta dal pianto, sussurrò piano, come per non spezzare l'atmosfera di quel momento: "Ti amo, Spike.". Spike la guardò; le asciugò le lacrime e le disse con un sorriso che le sciolse l'anima: "Sei l'unica, Buffy.". In fondo, non era poi così male passare le notti in quella fredda cripta alla periferia di Sunnydale. Lì, tra le braccia del suo angelo biondo, si sentiva al sicuro. Niente più Cacciatrici, apocalissi, demoni o maledizioni. Solo lui e lei. Per sempre. Si addormentò serena, per la prima volta nella sua vita, con il capo dolcemente appoggiato sul petto immobile di Spike. Chi ha detto che un vampiro non è capace di amare si sbagliava. Di grosso. 


End file.
